Marley and Roxanne
by WitChan
Summary: After their exs broke their hearts, Marley and Roxanne start a romantic relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a beautiful day in Sinnoh, a Hoennian named Roxanne was hanging around Hearthome City, enjoying the scenery. But then, she heard someone crying in an alley. She headed towards the alley to see what was going on.

"Why are you crying?" Roxanne said. The person, Marley, crying was wearing a gothic-style dress, a white bow on her head, and black boots.

"My ex-girlfriend, Caitlin, cheated on me with some fat fuck from Unova... That's why I'm crying..." Marley replied, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"I see. What's your name, by the way?"

"Marley... You...?"

"Roxanne," Roxanne replied.

"Nice to meet you, Roxanne..." Marley said.

Sitting next to Marley, Roxanne asked, "Why did Caitlin cheat on you, Marley?"

"She told me that I never call her everyday... that I always spend time with my friends... and not calling her to see what she was doing... She also said that I ignored her calls..."

"Huh. You're not the only person being dumped," Roxanne said.

"Someone dumped you too, Roxanne?" Marley asked, finally ending her crying.

"Uh-huh," Roxanne replied.

"Who dumped you, Roxanne?" Marley asked.

"A beautiful girl named Winona," Roxanne replied. "The day when we became girlfriend and girlfriend, we swore to each other that we'll never do anything sexually to another girl. Sadly, it was all a lie when I saw Winona making out with another girl named Flannery. That broke my heart."

"Damn, man," Marley said.

"Yeah. And you wanna know why she cheated on me, Marley? Because we argued a lot, that's why. That's what most couples do, but that doesn't mean that they should break up," Roxanne said.

"Huh. Did this Flannery girl had an old girlfriend before you saw her and Winona making out?"

"Yes, and her name's Liza," Roxanne replied. "After I dragged her to Winona and Flannery, who were still making out, she broke down in tears and cried loudly. Then, Flannery broke her kiss with Winona and told Liza that they're romantic relationship was getting boring. After that, Liza looked at me and said that she never wanted to go outside for the rest of her life or speak to anyone."

"Wow... just wow..." Marley said. She can't believe what she just learned from Flannery and Liza.

"Sad, isn't it? I hope Liza doesn't kill herself. If so, then Flannery deserves to go to prison and get raped to death."

"And if Flannery goes to prison, does that mean you and Winona are back together?"

"Why would I get together with her again after she broke my heart?" Roxanne said.

"I'm just saying, Roxanne," Marley said.

"It's okay, Marley. By the way, what's Caitlin's new lover name?"

"Shauntal. She wears a purple dress, red heels, and glasses," Marley replied. "Can you do me a favor, Roxanne?"

"Sure, Marley. What's the favor?"

"I want you to walk me home. I don't feel like riding my Arcanine there."

"Okay, Marley. I'll walk you home," Roxanne said.

Touching Marley's hand with hers, Roxanne pulled her up to make her stand up. Then, she and Marley walked out of the alley. Looking at Roxanne, Marley asked, "Where are you from, Roxanne?"

"Rustburo City in Hoenn," Roxanne said.

After an hour, the girls made it to Marley's home and Marley said, "Thanks for walking with me here, Roxanne. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Marley. Take care," Roxanne said.

"You too, Roxanne," Marley said as Roxanne walked away from her.

The next day, Marley was heading her way to Hearthome City. Near the city, she saw Roxanne meditating with her eyes closed. "Nice to see you again, Roxanne," Marley said.

Opening her eyes, she smiled and said, "Hi there, Marley. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks for asking," Marley replied as Roxanne got up.

"That's great, Marley," Roxanne said, touching Marley's shoulder.

"I forgot to ask you this yesterday, but aren't you a Pokemon trainer?"

"I am, Marley."

"What type of Pokemon do you use?"

"Rock-types," Roxanne replied. "You?"

"Random types. The Pokemon I used a lot is Arcanine," Marley said. "Speaking of Arcanine, you wanna use one of your Pokemon to fight against him?"

"Hell yeah!" Roxanne exclaimed, moving a bit away from Marley to get their battle started. "Go, Aerodactyl!" Roxanne said, throwing her pokeball on the ground to release Aerodactyl.

"Go, Arcanine!" Marley said, releasing Arcanine. The Arcanine glared at his foe, lowering his Attack stat. "Wild Charge, Arcanine!"

"Stone Edge!"

The prehistoric Pokemon threw several stones at Arcanine, almost knocking him out. Then, the Arcanine shrouded himself with electricity as he rushed towards Aerodactyl to tackle it. As so, both Pokemon got knocked out at the same time.

"A draw, eh? That's rare," Marley said, putting her Arcanine back inside his pokeball.

"This is the second time that ever happened to me," Roxanne said, also putting her Pokemon back inside his pokeball.

"What happened during that time, Roxanne?"

"My opponent's Ferrothorn with a Quick Claw attacked my Golem with Power Whip. Then, Golem used Fire Punch and both blacked out. If not for those damn Iron Barbs Ferrothorn had or its Quick Claw, I would've won the battle, but it happens," Roxanne replied. "But anyway, let's heal our Pokemon. They can't stay unconscious forever."

"Good idea, Roxanne," Marley said.

After a few minutes, the girls are heading to another route, west of Hearthome City. There, Marley suddenly tripping on a rock she did she, planting her body on the ground. Roxanne too, tripped on the same rock, landing on Marley's body.

Getting off Marley as Marley turned around, Roxanne said, "Sorry, Marley."

"It's okay, Roxanne," Marley said, blushing. "We could lay here and relax."

"I like the sound of that, Marley," Roxanne said, joining Marley.

As Roxanne looked at the sky, Marley laid her eyes on Roxanne, smiling. She thought about how cute she was. Also, she want to have sex with her, but she wasn't sure if Roxanne would accept her as a lover. She needed one, though, after her ex shattered her heart to pieces.

Rolling her way on top of Roxanne, Marley moved her face closer to hers, touching Roxanne's lips as she slid her tongue between them to french-kiss the Hoennian. Marley's actions didn't make the Hoennian react, so she french-kissed Marley's tongue back as she creeped her hands closer to Marley's ass. Going under Marley's dress, she put her hands inside Marley's panties to grab her ass, moaning with the goth as they shut their eyes together.

After a few minutes, the girls broke their kiss, looking at each other as if they're true lovers. Then, they got up as they removed their own clothes, rushing. Once done, Marley laid back down as Roxanne got on top of her again. After positioning themselves to rub each other's cunts, the girls began moving back and forth.

As they moaned again, the girls touched each other's lips, guiding towards each other's tongue for another french-kiss. The feeling inside their cunts was incredible. Their french-kissing also made their tribadism better. They don't care if anyone else sees this. All they cared about was their sexy time with one another.

More minutes later, the girls reached their climax simultaneously; the love juices squirted out of their cunts as it hit the grass. As the girls broke their kiss, Roxanne said, "I love you, Marley."

"I love you too, Roxanne," Marley said.

After their words, the girls resumed their french-kissing as they closed their eyes again.

The End


End file.
